Brothers
by Your Innocent Eyes
Summary: Youichi's last 30 minutes outside the Academy before his life had changed and how it affected his present life with Natsume. Oneshot-prologue.


**BROTHERS**

__

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi, creator of Gakuen Alice.

**Author's notes:** Hm, maybe I'll give this one a try. This is a oneshot/prologue. The past serves as the oneshot and the present day is the prologue of another story. Hence, the weird title and summary. Happy reading!

* * *

_**About 8 years ago at the Hijiri residence**_

"Hijiri Youichi, right?" A young girl reassured, as she placed her ashen cup of tea on a rounded table that separated her from a seemingly older woman.

"Yes."

"Mrs. Hijiri, I know it's a little too soon for this, but you should understand-"

"I know," She cut her short, smiling to herself. "I've always known he was different –" she took a sip from her tea – "just like his father."

A few minutes ago, two black limousines arrived just in front of the Hijiri residence. It was an odd occasion for the neighborhood, and the arrival of those black-clad men quickly caused a commotion. It intrigued the neighbors because they wanted to find out their intentions, most especially why they rang the doorbell of Mrs. Maki Hijiri. They were wondering if the family knew them, but their questions were answered when the visitors had bowed their heads to Maki, to which she returned with a polite smile.

No one really knew her and her son. They moved in 5 months ago, and many families welcomed them; however, they tried to be as aloof as possible. Whenever the neighbors would ask them for dinner, or any occasion for that matter, they would always refuse the invitation. Maki would try to reason that she has to keep watch of her son, but if she would be asked to take her son with her, she'd say it would be better if they remain just as neighbors.

Smoothing down her skirt, she sighed, "He has an illness."

The girl pulled a face, slightly confused. "You mean Alice?"

"No, an illness. Ever since he was an infant, he'd always had a poor health." She replied sadly with a hint of guilt.

"It's not your fault, ma'am." The girl sympathized with her.

"Thanks …"

"Hotaru." The girl replied promptly. "Hotaru Imai."

As the Co-Principal Student of the Elementary Division, it was her duty to accompany the Elementary Principal outside the academy for special occasions; this was one of those. Apparently, the administrators had recently become aware of an Alice somewhere in Tokyo. At first, they thought it was just a malfunction of their mechanism, a system programmed to detect Alices. They had found it strange and unusual for the device to detect something uncanny and supernatural: ghosts.

"Youichi-kun … uses his Alice to satisfy himself with happiness."

But the incident kept happening everyday at the exact place.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked as she polished off her tea.

"He's too young to go outside and play with the other kids. Instead, he stays in his room all day. And so …"

"And so?"

They both fell silent and finally Maki disclosed, "He summons ghosts to be his friends."

Hotaru looked aghast. "Ghosts?"

"He has the Ghost Manipulation Alice."

"Hm, so that's why." Hotaru muttered.

The higher-ups weren't wrong; the machine had no malfunction. It was the Alice itself that caused the incident. The next morning, they immediately left the school to find that Alice.

_He must be really lonely.

* * *

_

"I'm ready."

The two females were greeted by a small and innocent voice that seemed to belong to a young boy who was standing in the wooden platform that wasn't too far from where they sat. Maki stood up, wearing a wide smile on her young-looking face.

"So I see." She cheerfully replied. She advanced to him and gave him a warm hug, just like how a mother would cuddle her only child.

"My little boy's growing up. Did you dress on your own?"

"Yup. But those men in black kind of creep me out." The Elementary principal accompanied him in packing his clothes while the security checked and guarded the house. His mother giggled in reply. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

The boy noticed the girl who was sitting behind his mother. "I want you to meet someone."

Acknowledging that as her cue, Hotaru stood from her place and proceeded to take a look at this young boy. He looked so young that she presumed him to be a 3-year-old. His mat of hair looked a little messy. However, she had her attention on its grey tint that was impossible to tell apart from his mother's. He wore a simple lime green top, paired with leathery blue shorts that complimented his fair skin tone. He brought with him a small luggage, the size of which was enough to contain all his clothes. Nevertheless, she was somewhat fascinated by his most striking mark: his eyes. They were uniquely blue that anyone would've thought he was wearing contacts, yet they looked so natural, so expressive. Funny, his eyes reminded her of someone.

"Imai-san, I'd like you to meet my son, Youichi." Maki squeezed Youichi's shoulders.

A brief silence passed by when they looked at each other's eyes nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

They both said in unison.

Hotaru was shocked that he was unlike those other Alices who cried and whined when they left their family. They were about to leave in a few minutes, yet he remained so calm, like he was unaware of the fact that this would change his life forever. But he was. In a short while, the Elementary Principal finally came out, and along with him were the security men. It was an indication that it was time for Youichi to leave and for the academy to take him to his new home.

"You'll be a good boy, okay?" Maki patted Youichi's head gently.

"I will." With that, she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly, like it was the last embrace she'd ever give to him.

And so, Hotaru offered a hand to Youichi, and he got a firm hold of it. The security opened the gates, revealing a lot of people murmuring, who were now amused at the children.

"_So he really does have an 'Alice'."_

"_Apparently, he's gonna be one of those super humans."_

"_How pitiful, he's taken away at his young age."_

Unalarmed by the commotion, Hotaru and Youichi, as well as the Principal, went inside their respective limousines. Maki was standing resolutely outside her house, hands clenched together. She wore a wide smile, trying to hide the great sadness that was evident in her emerald orbs. And fortunately enough, nobody noticed it since they were still buzzing about the unusual occurrence.

Youichi looked through the tinted window, as he watched his mother.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He turned away to see Hotaru, who was also looking at the crowd.

He looked back at his mother and heaved a sigh. "She told me there's no such thing as goodbyes."

And from them on, they remained silent, both of them unbothered by the eerie stillness.

_He still must be very lonely.

* * *

_

As the limousines left the now peaceful village, the huge throng also started to disperse. But there was one who stayed.

"So he's gone, huh?" A lady asked, whom Maki recognized to be one of her neighbors.

"Yeah."

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind to eat breakfast with us?" She gave a warm smile. "You know … in case you might want to talk about things…"

Maki couldn't help but to smile back. After all, this was the second time she was invited by this woman. She thought it was so nice of her to ask her, but then she had Youichi to take care of. And now that she had invited her once again, there was no reason for any refusal.

"Sure."

* * *

_**Present day**_

It all makes perfect sense to Hijiri Youichi.

For the past 7 years, the academy had recognized him as one of the finest Alices enrolled in the branch of Japan. At a young age of 11, he had attained many feats and they were quite noteworthy as they could only be accomplished with a gifted brain, not to mention an insane amount of talent. He had achieved the highest grade ever to be given by the school, and a lot of students commended him for that. The higher-ups often eulogized him during simple festivities; it was a way of showing their gratitude for his great skills and devotion to the school.

Alices admired him, particularly the girls of different school divisions. He was handsome and 'cool', as what most of them would say. He was very smart, thus earning himself the title, "Elementary Principal Student". All of these qualities won the hearts of many, but what really made the girls fall head-over-heels for him was that he could play basketball, the #1 sports game in their time. It wasn't obvious in his innocent face and lean figure; it was believed to be rather a rumor, and not an addition to his charming traits.

However, he didn't care about all of this.

All of them thought he was unique; he thought he was _different_. He belonged to the Dangerous Ability Class and so he remained aloof all throughout his stay. While everyone tried to befriend him, he refused to accept his or her requests. In fact, he _ignored_ them all, effecting to epic failures and huge embarrassments. A lot of fan girls would declare their love and admiration for him, give him flowers, chocolates, and everything else they could think of just to win the heart of this young lad; however, there was none given back.

He was almost exactly like _him_.

He often reminded everybody of someone – someone just as smart as him, as good-looking as him, and as perilous as him. These two boys were unlikely alike, and yet they were unbelievably close. They had known each other for almost 8 years, and until now, this fact never failed to astound each one who had come into acquaintance with them.

For he, too, was just as unpredictable as his spitting image: Natsume Hyuuga.

And it all makes perfect sense to him.

-END-

* * *

I only realized till now that I am a sucker for drama…and mystery and horror and wait what? Oh well. Another random moment there, I'd say. I think this was worth a try and besides, I gave it a shot. I might continue this so yeah. ~ DLM is on hiatus. But I'm pretty sure I'll finish it. Just not now. Please understand. Heehee.

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
